Book
by Matsumoto Tsuki
Summary: Republish/Pertemuan antara Nishikiori Michiru dan Karasuma Kirika yang berawal dari sebuah buku/Kirika POV/RnR


**© Koge Donbo***

**OOC, OC, miss-typo, ****full Kirika POV****, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Book © Matsumoto Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"_Okaa-san_"

Bisa kurasakan celemekku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku yang sedang mencuci piring segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sejenak, kutatap seorang gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun yang sedang melihat ke arahku "Ada apa, Tama?" tanyaku pada gadis kecilku ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" katanya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tak biasanya dia mau bertanya kepadaku "Kau ingin menanyakan apa, sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut _orange_ yang bercampur dengan warna coklat.

Tama, putriku tersayang kini memelukku dengan sangat manja "Tapi, _Okaa-san_ jangan marah ya" ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Matanya yang berwarna ungu _fucia_ itu pun, nampak memancarkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat mengkilau. Melihat matanya, mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang.

"Tama ingin tanya. Awal _Okaa-san _bertemu dengan _Otou-san_ itu, seperti apa?" tanya Tama dengan polosnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Jujur saja. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya ini. Aku melepaskan celemek berwarna kuning _peach_ ini dan segera menggantungkannya di dekat kulkas. Kakiku melangkah menuju kamarku, Tama yang melihatku melangkah mengikutiku dari belakang.

"_Okaa-san_ marah dengan Tama ya?" Dia bertanya dengan nada sedikit direndahkan. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Aku berjongkok di depannya untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

"_Okaa-san_ tidak marah kok" ucapku sambil mengusa rambutnya yang berwarna orange ini. Tama hanya tersenyum kecil, "Okaa-san bisa ceritakan tentang awal pertemuan _Okaa-san_ dengan _Otou-san_?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kini, aku melangkah menuju meja riasku dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Kalian tahu apa yang aku ambil? Sebuah buku. Ya. Sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua dengan sebuah tulisan yang dicetak berwarna emas yang bertuliskan "A Day With You", buku ini-lah yang menjadi saksi atas pertemuanku dengan seseorang yang kucinta.

_**Flashback **_

Kulihat langit nampak dihiasi dengan awan kelabu yang begitu lebat. Angin kencang juga sudah bertiup dari arah timur. Kupercepat langkahku ini, aku harus tiba di apartemenku sebelum berkubik-kubik air jatuh ke bumi. Aku tak mau jika harus terjebak menunggu hujan berhenti. **Tes… Tes… Tes…** Pada akhirnya, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Huh, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak padaku kali ini. Huh~ Terpaksa aku harus meneduh dulu. Aku segera melangkah menuju ke toko buku yang jaraknya tak jauh dari aku berada. Fuh~ Untungnya aku sampai di toko buku ini sebelum hujannya semakin deras.

"Huh~ Hari yang sial" keluhku sambil menatap air hujan yang turun dari langit. Kini pandanganku beralih pada suasana toko buku yang kini menjadi tempatku berteduh, _mungkin dengan membaca buku bisa menghilangkan kejenuhanku_ pikirku.

Langsung saja aku memasuki toko buku ini. Tak banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang lainnya. Aku berjalan-jalan mengitari toko buku ini untuk mencari buku yang menarik. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan sebuah tulisan yang dicetak berwarna emas.

"_A Day With You_?" tanyaku saat membaca tulisan yang dicetak emas ini. _Sepertinya menarik_ kataku dalam hati. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli buku ini, saat aku menuju ke kasir. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

**BRUK!** Debuman keras terdengar saat bokongku ini jatuh di atas lantai yang sangat dingin. Aku meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus bokongku ini, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada suara berat yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku dan kulihat sebuah tangan yang terulur di mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Dan kini, mata merah marunku menangkap seorang laki-laki berambut _orange_ bercampur coklat sebahu dengan bola mata yang bergitu err- unik atau bisa dibilang juga aneh. Kenapa? Lihat saja! Bola mata kanan dan kiri berbeda!

Sebelah kanan berwarna ungu _fucia_ dan sebelah kiri berwarna _baby blue_. Sungguh aneh bukan? Apa mungkin laki-laki ini bukanlah makhluk bumi? Melainkan makhluk bulan? "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku. Kulihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan itu membuat aku blushing, langsung saja aku mengalihkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Namaku, Nishikori Michiru. _Anata wa dare desu ka_" tanyanya.

"Ah, _atashi wa_ Karasuma Kirika" ucapku.

"Kirika? _Anata no namae wa kirei na…_" ucapnya.

Kembali lagi aku blushing, kali ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kami-sama… Laki-laki yang dihadapanku pintar sekali memuji, "_A-a-arigato_" ucapku dengan terbata-bata. Kulihat dia menatap buku yang tadi akan kubeli, "Kau suka membaca novel ya?" tanyanya sambil mengambil buku tersebut "Eh? Iya, aku sekali membaca novel" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sekilas, kulihat rona merah menghiasi wajah Michiru.

"_Sou ka_" ucapnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melihat ke luar toko buku. Kulihat hujan sudah berhenti mengguyur bumi "Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku duluan ya!" ucapku lalu melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru. Saking terburu-burunya, aku sampai lupa dengan buku yang tadi akan aku beli.

"KIRIKA!" Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku yang merasa dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang "Michiru?" tanyaku heran. Kulihat dia berlari ke arahku "Ada apa ?" tanyaku saat dia berdiri di depanku.

"_Kore_" Dia menyerahkan buku yang tadi sempat akan kubeli, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, "Kau membelikannya ?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, "Aku membelikannya untukmu" ucapnya disusul dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Mendengarnya membuatku blushing tak karuan. Kami-sama apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ah, _arigatou_" ucapku.

"_Dou itte_" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan itu, kami sering bertemu. Entah itu disengaja atau memang sudah menjadi takdir kami untuk bertemu. Seiring dengan berjalannnya waktu, kami pun menyadari akan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya. Ya. Kami saling jatuh cinta. Di saat musim semi, dimana bunga-bungan bermekaran serta bunga yang paling menjadi icon Negara ini, bunga sakura mekar. Michiru menyatakan perasaannya padaku, bahkan melebihi dari sebuah pernyataan cinta. Dia melamarku.

"Kirika, _anata wa watashi to kekkon shitte kuremasen_" tanyanya.

Awalnya aku terkejut mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahku "Aku mau" ucapku. Kulihat Michi tersenyum, sebuah cincin dengan batu _emerald_ sebagai penghiasnya, dia pasangkan di jari manisku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cincin yang kini menghiasi jari manisku "Kita akan bahagia selamanya" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya" ucapku dengan mantap.

Kehidupan baru pun, kini sudah menantiku…

**End of Flashback **

"Jadi, awalnya _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ bertemu karena sebuah buku?" tanya Tama antusias. Aku menanggukkan kepalaku pelan, "Ya begitulah" ucapku.

"_Tadaima…_" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu depan, bisa kupastikan jika Michiru sudah pulang. Tama segera melangkah―atau lebih tepatnya berlari―ke arah pintu depan. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, "_O Kaerinasai Otou-san_" kata Tama sambil memeluk tubuh seorang laki-laki yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam.

"_O-kaeri_" kataku.

Laki-laki itu―Michiru tersenyum ke arahku, "_Otou-san_… Memangnya _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san _itu bertemu karena sebuah buku ya?" tanya Tama dengan polosnya. Kulihat Michiru hanya tertawa kecil. Di gendong tubuh kecil Tama, diusap perlahan rambutnya itu, "Ya… Begitulah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**~ OWARI ~**

**a/n : **Hehe... sebenernya fanfic ini pernah dipublish beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, entah kenapa Tsuki pengen publish fanfic ini lagi XD hehe... Tidak ada yang diubah dari fanfic ini. Hanya beberapa typo yang Tsuki perbaiki^^ semoga kalian suak :D

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matsumoto Tsuki™ **

Kamus :

anata wa dare desu ka : Kamu siapa?

atashi wa Karasuma Kirika : Aku Karasuma Kirika

anata no namae wa kirei na… : Namamu cantik sekali

sou ka : begitu ya

dou itte : sama-sama

kore : Ini

anata wa watashi to kekkon shitte kuremasen : Maukah kamu menikah denganku?

tadaima : aku pulang

o-kaerinasai / o-kaeri : selamat datang


End file.
